Shortaki Week 2016
by ahiru2524
Summary: I'm so excited to be participating in Shortaki Week! Here are my 2016 fics! (will be marked complete, but fics will not be posted until their day arrives.) Themes are Window, Correspondence, Consequences, First Time, Gifts (To Be Continued...)
1. Day 1 - Window

**I'm back! I haven't abandoned my account! Please enjoy my first participation in Shortaki week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or its characters. Rights go to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom**

Window

Arnold and Helga knew when they started dating that things weren't going to be easy, but one thing they had never expected was for Helga's parents to pull a full one eighty their freshman year. Olga, with some help from Dr. Bliss at Helga's request, had convinced Bob and Miriam to work on being better parents. Bob worked less and did some anger management classes, Miriam went to AA, and they both took some parenting classes. At first Helga thought it was great; there was almost always real food in the house now, instead of pork rinds and cheese fizz, MIriam had a job at the local library, and they almost always asked how her day was at dinner. Then, one day about a week before homecoming, progress reports went home.

"So, Arnold," Helga said, shifting the phone to her right ear and hanging upside down off her bed, "Ready for our first ever high school dance?"

"Definitely. Hey, did you hear about what happened at C lunch today?"

"No, what happened?"

"Rhonda was telling her little crew about how she wasn't going to homecoming because she didn't have a date, which personally I think is a little ridiculous-"

"That's because it's a stupid reason to miss a dance," Helga interjected.

"Yeah. But anyway, so she's in the middle of saying how no one has asked her, and Curly walks in carrying this huge poster covered in glitter with 'Rhonda, will you be my homecoming date?' in neon blue and pink letters."

"No way!"

"Really!" Arnold said, trying to hold in his laugh. "Rhonda looked like she was going to pass out, and then Curly says-"

"Helga, can you come here, please?" Miriam called from downstairs.

"One second, Arnold. My mom's calling," Helga sighed. She got up, leaving the phone on her bed, and stuck her head out into the hall. "In a minute, mom, I'm on the phone!"

"Now, Helga. This is important!"

"Fine!" Helga hurried back to the phone. "Sorry Arnold, my parents are on another 'good parenting' kick and need to talk to me. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Helga, talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Football Head." Helga hung up, and headed down to the living room where both of her parents were standing, Bob holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"What do you have to say about this?" Bob asked.

"That depends on what 'this' is," Helga replied.

"Helga, why didn't you tell us you were having trouble in math?" Miriam asked.

"Because I'm not."

"According to this progress report you're failing!" Bob said, his voice rising.

"Okay, so I'm not doing the best that I could be. I'm working on it," Helga said.

"Helga, I'm afraid working on it isn't enough," Miriam said. "This is serious. You've only been in school for a few months, how are you failing a class already?"

"Heck if I know! I'm doing the work."

"Well, apparently you need to spend some more time on it," Miriam said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're grounded," Bob said bluntly.

"Grounded?" Helga asked.

"For a week," Bob clarified. "No phone unless you're calling someone for homework help, no tv, and no hanging out with friends."

"But homecoming is Friday!"

"I'm sorry, Helga, but you'll have to miss it," Miriam said.

"But it's my first high school dance!"

"There will be other dances, Helga," Miriam said.

"But not other firsts," Helga muttered. She turned on her heel and ran back to her room, pausing on the stairs to yell "Sometimes I think I liked it better when you ignored me!"

In her room Helga tried to use some of the anger tactics Dr. Bliss had taught her, years ago, but punching pillows and breathing exercises weren't helping. Eventually she gave up, grabbed the phone, and called Arnold. Rules be darned, she needed her boyfriend, and he should know that her parents were ruining not only her homecoming, but his, too.

"Hello, Sunset Arms Boarding House," Arnold answered.

"Hey, Arnold, it's me."

"Oh, hi Helga! What did your parents want? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is awful. They found out I'm failing math, and grounded me. I can't go to homecoming with you."

"Really? Did you try to compromise with them? We can study every day after school, and I can help you, you you want?"

"I doubt it, Arnold. They're pretty set on this. Besides, I'm not allowed out of the house other than for school."

"Then during study hall?"

"I guess we can try, Arnold, but don't get your hopes up."

Although Helga and Arnold worked every study hall until the dance, Helga's parents wouldn't budge. They were proud of her efforts, but a punishment was a punishment. Helga pointed out that pride didn't get her to the dance.

At ten minutes to seven, ten minutes before the dance was supposed to start, Helga pulled half her hair back in a ponytail, leaving the rest hanging around her shoulders, and put on the dress she had wanted to wear, a pink knee length dress with a blue sash.

"If I can't go to the dance, I'll have my own," Helga decided.

"In that case, will you be my date to your dance?" Helga turned around to find Arnold, dressed in a suit, sitting in the tree outside her window.

"Arnold?" Helga said, careful not to let her parents hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you spend tonight alone. This was supposed to be our night."

"Arnold, I..." Helga just smiled, then ran over and locked her bedroom door. "Just in case. Now get in here, Football Head, before you fall and break a leg!" Helga helped Arnold through the window, smiling like mad the whole time. "Have I ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever?" she asked once he was inside.

"Yes, but that's okay. You're the best girlfriend ever." Helga smiled and kissed him, before pulling him by the hand to her CD player.

"So, what should our first dance be to? It's not often couples get to pick their song."

"I was thinking this?" Arnold said, holding up a CD with 'H&A 4Ever' written on it in marker.

"What is that?" Helga asked with a grin.

"Just a little mix CD I put together last night. Full of all the best dance songs."

"You really are the best," Helga said, putting the disk in. The first song began, drifting through the room, and Arnold led Helga to the middle of the room.

"What is this?" Helga asked, resting her arms on Arnold's shoulders.

"Hanging By A Moment by Lighthouse. Maybe not a traditional slow dance song, but since when are we traditional?" Helga smiled, and tucked her head into Arnold's neck.

"This is the best first high school dance ever."

"Even though we're the only ones here?"

"Especially because we're the only ones here. We get to pick all the music, and we don't have to stand around and watch some senior girls fight over the homecoming queen crown."

"That reminds me," Arnold said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic ring shaped like a crown. "Sorry it's just a gumball machine one. I couldn't afford a real ring. But anyway, Helga Pataki, I am pleased to crown you homecoming queen." Arnold placed the ring on her head before sliding it onto her finger.

"You are the are the biggest cheeseball ever," Helga said. "And I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too," Arnold said, pulling her closer. They danced to a few songs, until Miriam heard the music and asked Helga why she had music playing while she was working. Then they scrambled to turn it off, and hide Arnold in Helga's closet while she talked to Miriam, before Arnold sneaked back out the window.

"I have the best boyfriend ever," Helga said before falling asleep.


	2. Day 2 - Correspondence

**Correspondence**

 **"** **I promise I'll write to you every day," Arnold had said.**

 **"** **I'll write you back," Helga had replied.**

 **That was before she had really thought about it, though. At the time she had just been desperate. After all, her boyfriend of about two days and lifelong crush had just told her and everyone else he was staying in San Lorenzo with his parents for who knew how long.**

 **It was easier said than done. Once she got home Helga spent three days just crying in her room; sometimes she was thankful for inattentive parents who didn't notice their daughter's heart was in pieces on the floor, or she might have had to talk to them about it, which was the last thing she wanted.**

 **It was two days after that that her first letter came. At six thirty Helga heard the mail slide through the slot in the door. At six forty she snuck down to see if there was anything for her. At nine o'clock she finally decided she wanted to read the letter.**

 ** _Dear Helga,_**

 ** _Dearest Helga,_**

 ** _Hi Helga,_**

 ** _Helga,_**

 ** _How are things in Hillwood? Have you guys played Wolfgang and his crew yet? If you have, I hope you won. If not, I hope you knock 'em dead! But not literally, of course. Please don't hit anyone over a baseball game. Unless Wolfgang starts saying stuff like he did before, about you not being able to play cuz you're a girl or whatever, because you can totally play just as well as, and actually better than, the rest of us. I'm getting off track._**

 ** _Things are good here, I guess. The Green Eyed People are really happy to see my parents again. Well, not really see — we still haven't met them, but they know. They keep giving us stuff, I don't know if it's a thank you or a we're glad you're safe kind of thing, but it's nice. I hope they stop soon, though, because I feel bad that they're giving us all of this nice stuff. I'll see if I can send you pictures of the stuff soon. So far there's a plate, a necklace, and what my parents think are ear disks, like the kind Mr. Simmons showed us when we talked about native tribes last year. Do you remember that? Probably._**

 ** _My dad just came into my tent to tell me lunch is ready, so I guess I should go. He says hi, and wants me to tell you that they say thank you again for helping me find them. Thank you, again, from me too._**

 ** _I hope everything is great at home. If you see my grandparents, will you tell them I say hi? I'm going to write them soon, too, but I'm not sure when. My parents are making sure I still get school stuff done, so when we go home I can rejoin class with you guys. As much as I like being in San Lorenzo, I can't wait to see you again._**

 ** _-Arnold._**

 **Helga held the letter in both hands, trying not to cry. How long was he going to be gone? Knowing he loved her was supposed to be the best thing to ever happen, yet right now it was more painful than dreaming from afar. Helga folded the letter back into it's envelope and tucked it under her bed. She knew she should write him back, but what would she even say? That she had cried on her bed for three days, and that she hadn't even spoke to her own parents yet, let alone left the house to see anyone else? Not hardly.**

 **For months Helga kept getting letters from Arnold, but as much as she wanted to, she didn't reply. Not a single letter. She didn't know what to say. It felt wrong to just answer the questions he asked, like what she did that day. She didn't do much, anyway; she'd tried reading, but she couldn't stay focused. Phoebe had invited her out to Slauson's, but Helga had decided the next time she went to Slauson's she wanted it to be with Arnold on an official date. She went to the pier sometimes to trow rocks, and she had discovered that baseball games were a great way to take out her emotions on inanimate objects, but other than that she just hung around the house and waited. She read every letter Arnold sent her at least a hundred times, but every time she put pen to paper she ended up giving up before she got past "Arnold,".**

 **One day in August, a few weeks before school was supposed to start, Helga was sitting at the front door, waiting for the mail to come. Arnold had yet to send her a letter in over a week, and she was sure it would come today. He hadn't forgot to write her all summer, and she knew he wouldn't forget now. Time passed, no letter came, and the silence stretched on. When the phone rang Helga nearly screamed, but she managed to compose herself enough to answer.**

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **"** **Hi, this is Phil, from Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold's grandpa. Is this Helga?"**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm Helga."**

 **"** **Well, hello, Helga! I was just calling because a letter from Arnold to you showed up at our house by mistake. Not sure how they managed that, but oh well, that's the postal system for you, eh? Anyway, you're welcome to come get it whenever you want."**

 **"** **Okay, thanks. Can...can I come get it now?"**

 **"** **That's perfectly fine. See you in a bit!" Helga hung up and sighed. She got dressed, combed her hair, and put on her shoes.**

 **About twenty minutes later Helga arrived at the boarding house. The sight of it twisted her heart a little, but she swallowed hard and ignored it; she had to get that letter. She knocked on the door hesitantly, distracting herself by playing with the hem of her pink tshirt.**

 **"** **Hi Helga," an all too familiar voice said. Helga's eyes shot up to where Arnold himself was standing in front of her.**

 **"** **Arnold?" she said.**

 **"** **Yeah, Helga, it's me," he chuckled. "It's...it's really great to see you agai-" he was cut off by Helga's vice-like hug, her arms tight around him.**

 **"** **I missed you so much," she whispered, tears threatening to spill over.**

 **"** **I missed you too, Helga," Arnold replied. Dropping his voice he added, "It's hard not to be able to even see your girlfriend for nearly three months." The word girlfriend sent happy chills down Helga's spine. When she finally managed to detach herself from Arnold she noticed Phil, Gertie, Miles, and Stella all standing behind them, Phil with a camera in hand.**

 **"** **You tricked me," Helga accused, not bothering to hide her grin.**

 **"** **Guilty as charged," Phil replied. "I also got the whole thing on film for you!"**

 **"** **Mom, dad, is it okay if Helga and I go hang out on the roof for a while? I promise we'll come down for lunch," Arnold asked.**

 **"** **Of course, Arnold," Stella said. "And Helga?"**

 **"** **Yes, Mrs..."**

 **"** **Call me Stella," she grinned.**

 **"** **And call me Miles," Miles added.**

 **"** **Okay," Helga agreed.**

 **"** **Anyway," Stella continued, "Thank you, again, for everything you've done for Arnold. He's lucky to have you."**

 **"** **Thanks, Stella," Helga said. As she and Arnold walked up to the roof she mumbled, "I think I'm the lucky one, though."**

 **"** **So," Arnold said, settling himself on the cement roof.**

 **"** **So," Hega echoed.**

 **"** **I...I really missed you."**

 **"** **I missed you too.**

 **"** **Helga...why didn't you write to me, like you said you would?"**

 **"** **Arnold I..." Helga sighed. She knew that no matter what, Arnold had deserved to hear from her. She hadn't been busy, and she hadn't run out of stamps. She had just ignored him. "I wanted to write you, but...but it hurt too much. It was easier if I pretended you were just this imaginary person sending me letters, instead of really thinking about writing you back. Because I didn't know how long you would be gone, and...and I didn't know if I could write you a whole letter without crying."**

 **"** **Helga," Arnold said, in that caring voice that Helga would know was his from a mile away.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, Arnold. I should have written, but I didn't. I'm a horrible girlfriend."**

 **"** **No, you're not."**

 **"** **Yes I am."**

 **"** **No. I understand why you didn't write. I'm not mad, Helga."**

 **"** **You aren't? How?"**

 **"** **Because how can I be mad when I'm finally here with you?" Arnold took Helga's hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Can I do something a little crazy?" he whispered. Helga nodded, and Arnold leaned forward and kissed her.**

 **"** **Wow," Helga whispered.**

 **"** **Yeah, wow," Arnold agreed.**

 **"** **Will...will you do that again?" Helga asked. Arnold laughed, but he did as she asked.**

 **"** **Of course, Helga. Again, and again, and again, and again, until you tell me to stop."**

 **"** **Then get some chapstick, Football Head, because that day will never come."**


	3. Day 3 - Consequences

Consequences

"Arnold?" Helga said one sunny Sunday afternoon. "I...I think you should, you know, stop hiding our relationship. At school, I mean."

"Really?" Arnold asked, looking over from his computer to where Helga was stretched out on his bed. The were supposed to be working on a project about World War One for history, but clearly Helga had other things on her mind.

"Yeah. I mean, someone's going to find out eventually and tell everyone, and it'd be nice to be able to go to Slauson's or the movies or whatever without having to act like it's just a coincidence."

"Helga," Arnold began, getting up from his chair to sit next to his girlfriend, who had flipped so she was upside down off the bed. "What is this really about?"

"What do you mean, Arnold? It's about us-"

"Helga, I know there's something you aren't telling me."

"And what gives you that brainy idea, Football Head?" Helga asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because although your lying skills have improved since elementary school, which by the way isn't really a good thing, I still know your giveaway."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what is it?"

"Well there's two," Arnold said, a smug smile playing on his lips. "One, you can never look me in the eye when you lie, and two, you fidget like a toddler. You play with your shirt hem, or your hair, or anything in your hands. Like that pencil you've been playing with since you brought this whole thing up." Helga looked at the pencil in her hands before dropping it on the floor and sitting up.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say. Now are we actually going to discuss this?"

"That depends on whether for not you're going to be honest," Arnold countered.

"...Fine," Helga sighed. "On Friday when I went to the bathroom before gym I saw someone wrote Arnold+Helga in a heart in the girl's room next to the gym. I don't know who did it, but I don't want anyone starting rumors."

"But Helga, we are dating."

"I know that, Arnold, but rumors spiral out of control quickly. Especially with middle school girls. Trust me, I know. If you don't say something then before you know it everyone will think we...we...I don't know, made out in the principal's office or something!" Helga's cheeks turned pink at just the idea.

"But Hega, are you ready to tell people?" Arnold asked.

"Not really, but it's better than the alternative!" Helga was getting more hysterical by the minute. "Especially depending on who wrote it! If it was, I don't know, Jessica, from my math class, then it would be more whatever. But what if it was Rhonda? She's had it out for me since pre-K! She'll ruin me if she can!"

"Helga, calm down, please," Arnold said. "If you really want to do this, then I'm right there with you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Arnold. So, what do we do?"

"Why don't we just not make a big deal of it. Tomorrow when we go to school I'll sit with you on the bus instead of in front of you, and we could, I don't know, hold hands?"

"Okay, that sounds fine. But how will people know?"

"Helga, most people think you couldn't care less about me. If they see us holding hands, they'll ask. Then we just tell them that yeah, we're dating, and go on with our lives. It will make it's way around school if anyone actually cares, which I doubt because people date every day."

"Except not the former bully and former bully's target. But I hope you're right."

Monday morning Helga was almost as nervous as when she and Arnold had had their first big discussion about how she really felt about him. Almost. When the bus pulled up at the street corner she felt like she was going off to war. A few stops later Arnold got on, smiling as if this wasn't a monumental day in their relationship.

"Good morning, girlfriend," he whispered as he sat down. How are you this morning?"

"I've been better, not going to lie," she replied. "You?"

"Not nearly as nervous as you are, I guess." Arnold threaded his fingers through Helga's and gave a small squeeze, "Hey, I'm right here. I've got your back."

"Thanks, Arnold."

Upon arriving at school it took even less time than Helga had anticipated for all heck to break loose. They walked in, and to Helga's horror, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was right there with her little pack to greet them.

"Oh my gawd, girls, look, I told you! Helga and Arnold are totally dating! I knew it!" Rhonda's voice was loud enough to draw several stares.

"Arnold," Helga mumbled. Arnold squeezed her hand and led her to her locker.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Helga. Everything's okay. If they want to talk, let them." Arnold held Helga's hand the entire time she was getting her books, and all the way up until they had to part for their first classes.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Helga said.

"You will. I'll meet you after English for lunch, same as always."

"Okay, see you then." Helga settled into her seat, praying class would start soon so she could focus on fractions, not her social life. Flipping open her notebook she found a folded piece of paper.

 _Hey Helga, just incase anyone says anything to you before lunch, remember one thing: I love you. Also, remember that you're super awesome and a really strong person, and you can survive this. I'm proud of you. Love, Arnold_

Helga smiled, but her happiness was quickly broken by Rhonda walking in.

"So, you and Arnold, huh, Helga?" she said. "What, did you pay him? Are you that desperate? How long is that going to last?" She laughed, two of her followers giggling behind her.

"Rhonda, leave me alone. I really have no desire to deal with you today."

"Deal with me? Oh that's rich. Like Arnold deals with you? Please, he's probably going to dump you by tomorrow. After all, everyone knows you're rude, and ugly, and crazy."

"You're treading a dangerous line there, princess," Helga said, standing up. "I dare you to keep talking. See where it gets you."

"Are you threatening me? Bet your therapist would love that. Right, that's what you see her for? Anger issues? Or is it because of your nutso family? Oh wait, silly me. It's Arnold with the nutso family. Guess you two are perfect the-" Rhonda's tirade ended in a sound somewhat resembling a cat in an ice bath as Helga jumped at her. It only took a minute for their teacher to arrive and break them up, but in that time Helga got some good hits in, and managed to scratch Rhonda's cheek.

"Miss Pataki!" their teacher said. "March yourself down to the principal's office right now!"

"But she-"

"Go!"

"Guess that's what I get for standing up for myself," Helga muttered on her way out.

"...So he gave me detention today, since this is the first time I've ever actually hit anyone, and he's sending a note home to my parents, which is going to do about as much good as if he sent them a brick. But whatever," Helga shrugged and stabbed one of her tater tots with her fork.

"Helga, you know how I feel about violence," Arnold began, "But...well, I have to say I'm actually really proud of you for standing up for yourself. And for me. Thanks."

"Anytime, Arnold. Anyway, so that means we can't go to Slauson's to celebrate going public. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. In the meantime, want to come over for dinner? My mom's making lasagna, and grandma made peanut butter cookies last night."

"The ones with the chocolate blob in the middle?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"Count me in!"


	4. Day 4 - First Time

First Time

Helga had expected dating Arnold to be perfect. After all, he like liked her back, right? That was all she had asked for! But Helga had never really thought about the details of dating, and she quickly discovered something: she was terrified of messing it up. Even just sitting around watching a movie at the boarding house gave her cause to feel self conscious, which in turn made her question why she was nervous to begin with because this was Arnold, criminy! If anyone was going to accept her for herself it was him! Heck, they were dating, hadn't he already accepted her, crazy fourth grade confession and all? All of this had been bouncing around in her head for a while, which was why when Arnold walked her home one evening after she had stayed for dinner and shyly asked if he could kiss her goodnight, Helga's response was less than eloquent.

"...Huh?" she asked blankly.

"Can...can I kiss you goodnight?" Arnold repeated, his cheeks turning red.

"I...I..uh..." Helga's brain felt like it had shut off, gone completely blank, and left her with nothing.

"It's okay, Helga, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Arnold said, rubbing his left arm like he always did in awkward situations. "I'll just head home. Um, goodni-"

"Wait!" Helga said suddenly. "I...sorry, Arnold. I just...I keep feeling like I'm going to screw something up and make you hate me, and this is our first...I don't know, real kiss. Like, I know we've kissed before, but those don't really count. This is our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Helga," Arnold said, smiling. "You don't have to worry about messing up. I don't know how any of this works, either. We're ten, we're supposed to make mistakes and not know what we're doing. It's okay if things don't go perfectly. We'll figure it out."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," Helga said, smiling.

"Yeah," Arnold agreed. "So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You don't want that kiss?" Helga asked teasingly.

"Only if you do," Arnold replied.

"Arnold, I've been wanting a real kiss from you since we were three."

"Right," Arnold laughed. He stepped closer to Helga, her front porch light mixing with the setting sun to bathe them in a golden glow. Both kids were blushing madly, but smiling nonetheless. Arnold took Helga's hands in his and stretched up on his toes so they were the same height, and Helga let out the breath she had been holding. Their kiss was short, and so light it was barely there, but they both felt sparks.

"Wow," Arnold said, smiling. "Was it like that for you every time we've kissed?"

"No," Helga said. "This one was better. Because it was real."


	5. Day 5 - Gifts

Gifts

"So, Helga, what should we do for our anniversary this year?" Arnold asked, draping his arm around Helga's shoulders as they walked out to the bus.

"I thought we were doing the same thing we always do: spend the whole night watching movies and snacking on stuff in your room before inevitably ending up on the roof dancing to Dino and being cheesy dorks?" Helga said, looking up at Arnold in slight confusion.

"I mean, I do love that tradition. But I was thinking this year, since I can drive now without an adult in the car, we could go somewhere. I could actually take you out on a proper date somewhere, without my one of my parents driving us."

"That's true," Helga admitted. "Speaking of, why is it you can drive, but we still take the bus?"

"Because our family has one car, and I can't leave them without it all day every day, and I can promise you working at the hardware store does not magically give me enough money to pay for a car."

"Right. Okay, so back to our anniversary..." Helga flopped on the bus seat and immediately cracked the window.

"Like I said, if you want to just stay home, that's fine with me."

"No no, you're right, we should celebrate your being able to drive by actually driving somewhere. The real question is where?"

"Well, I did have one idea," Arnold began.

"I'm listening."

"Remember the beach we went to when we were nine?"

"How could I forget?"

"Good. So here's what I'm thinking: Saturday morning we leave for the beach and spend all day there, then we can drive back that night after a picnic dinner?"

"Arnold, that sounds amazing! Man, I love that our anniversary is so close to summer; makes it super easy to plan stuff like this!"

"Arnold..." Helga said about halfway through their drive to the beach, "I think it's raining."

"It'll be fine, Helga. I'm sure it'll clear up by the time we get to the beach. I checked the weather last night and this morning, and both said there's barely any chance of rain at all."

"Arnold, it's picking up."

"It'll be fine, Helga. Have a little faith. Keep your sunny side up, huh?"

"Oh not that ridiculous play!"

By the time they arrived at the beach Arnold had to admit defeat; it was pouring rain, and showed no sign of stopping.

"Well, I guess you were right, Helga," Arnold admitted. "Sorry our anniversary plans were ruined."

"Eh, it's okay Arnold. At least we're not out in it. Maybe it will clear up soon?"

An hour later it hadn't.

"Maybe we should just head home," Arnold sighed, starting the car.

"Hold on," Helga said, reaching down into her bag. "Before we go, I want to give you this. I planned on you opening it during our dinner, but that's not happening any time soon." Arnold smiled, turned off the car, and opened the box. Inside was a photo album filled with every picture of Arnold and Helga that Helga had managed to find. Class pictures all the way back to preschool, pictures Helga had secretly taken over the years, and their more recent couples selfies Helga had insisted on since they started dating.

"Helga," Arnold said, flipping through the pages, "This is so great! How long have you been planning this?"

"Honestly, since we started dating. Well, kind of. I wanted to document everything for myself, but then I got the idea to make this for you. I have a photo album at home that's identical to this one. Oh, and I have a ton of blank pages you can add in the back, so we can keep them updated. If you want, anyway; I'm going to do mine, but if you don't want to-"

"You're the best," Arnold said, cutting Helga off with a kiss. "Want to open your present?"

"Arnold, I thought your gift was the trip?"

"What? No, that's just our date! No, I got you a real gift. Here, it's..." Arnold reached into the back seat and pulled a small box wrapped in pink paper. "It's no photo album, but-"

"Oh don't even go there, Football Head. I know whatever you got me is amazing and perfect." Helga unwrapped the box to uncover a gold bracelet with little personalized charms hanging from it. "Arnold...wait, is that an umbrella?"

"Yeah. An umbrella for how we met, a book for your poetry, a baseball cap for my hat, a skyscraper for FTi, the scroll thing is meant to be the San Lorenzo map, and a heart for us...and your locket, of course."

"You are the absolute best boyfriend ever!" Helga said, kissing Arnold before trying to wrestle the bracelet onto her wrist.

"How about I help?" Arnold chuckled.

"I'm going to counter that idea with another good one: let's go dance in the rain."

"Why?"

"Why not? Honestly, Arnold, don't you know by now I'm spontaneous?" Helga climbed out of the car and ran down to the beach, with Arnold close behind. When he finally caught up to her she was spinning in circles under the pouring rain. Arnold laughed, but happily ran over and picked her up to spin her around. They danced and played like children until they were soaked through, hair plastered to their faces and clothes sticking to their skin. Eventually they decided to go back to the car, where they covered the seats with their towels.

"Before we head home, I propose we have dinner," Arnold suggested.

"I can agree with that. What'd you bring?"

"Well, I tried to be creative; I made parmesan basil bites and chicken salad rollups, I brought a bag of cherries because I know you love them, and for dessert I made chocolate cupcakes."

"Good grief, Arnold, did you leave any food at the boarding house?" Helga laughed. "I guess we're going to have plenty of food! Especially since I brought pigs in a blanket and peanut butter cookies."

"Helga, you didn't have to do that. I told you I'd take care of everything."

"I know, but I couldn't let you do everything! I had to contribute somehow! After all, it's our anniversary, not mine." Helga rolled her eyes and unpacked the food she brought. "Now, instead of complaining that I didn't let you spoil me rotten, why don't we eat? I'm starving!"

"Me too," Arnold said, sorting out the different containers. "But Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Next year I really am going to spoil you."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."


End file.
